


There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames

by Hieiandshino



Series: 100 ships [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Father is harsh. Not with Lorna, but with Pietro. Father is pressure and magnetism and avalanches and Lorna looks at Pietro and wonders how strong his legs must be. He does not take every criticism with grace, but he is capable of holding back against all that strength and still make it look as if he is winning. Lorna looks at him and thinks</i> Après-moi, le deluge. <i>She would not mind drowning in him.</i></p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames

**Author's Note:**

> _House of M_ and Marvel (all media types) don't belong to me.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Hurricane", by Thirty Seconds to Mars.
> 
> This is an unrevised work, so I'm sorry for my mistakes.
> 
> Spoilers from _House of M_ and _Civil War: House of M_ , but also from _X-Men v2 #177_ , depicting Lorna's reaction as she notices she lost her powers.

**#77. Quicksilver/Polaris (Pietro Maximoff/Lorna Dane)**

Pietro is the prince, the heir. The only man of the family — and the oldest mutant after Father. He will be the second king of Genosha and, if his eyes say anything, he will be kinder, better. Wanda, on the other hand, is the oldest of the three, and the token human; the motherly figure who only takes care of her sons and shows the others of her species how to be compliant, how to not pursue power. Then, there is Lorna, Father’s favorite. Pretty dresses and fashion icon, single, waiting for the right man to come and sweep her off her feet.

( _It is love, Lorna says it to herself. Love love love the way he seeks her first after a battle or a simple fight. Waits for her to tell if she is hurt or not so he can treat the bruises or double check, just to be sure she is fine. He looks at her the way he looks at his sister and Lorna knows the difference between them — she is family and Lorna, oh, Lorna is a partner, a friend, a_ woman _. It is love she feels and it is love she sees after every smirk, after every smile directed at her_ )

Father is always a frown, Wanda is always a closed door, the twins always a mirage. Pietro is Lorna’s only constant inside their castle. They live in a big, artificially warm place and it works very well to keep the eyes of the whole world focused on the glamour and not on the family that comes apart day after day. There is a coldness that Father provides as He speaks; there is a madness that Wanda passes around like the Russian vodka bottles Lorna loves to drink when she is feeling especially sad; there is nothing in the places Billy and Tommy should fill. There is also Pietro’s voice, touching Lorna in ways no man could ever do and it feels like enough.

( _Lorna doesn’t bother in meeting Wanda, truly meeting her. Wanda is always near, near Pietro, near Magneto, near everything, but she doesn’t really belong there. She is human; Pietro’s older sister who always took care of him. Lorna likes her for it, but never bothered to focus on the twin_ sister _when she tried so hard to know everything about Pietro. He is the one she feels like she always knew; she just needs to rediscover him the way people rediscover precious stones in places that were long forgotten_ )

Father is harsh. Not with Lorna, but with Pietro. Father is pressure and magnetism and avalanches and Lorna looks at Pietro and wonders how strong his legs must be. He does not take every criticism with grace, but he is capable of holding back against all that strength and still make it look as if he is winning. Lorna looks at him and thinks _Après-moi, le deluge¹_. She would not mind drowning in him.

( _Lorna sleeps with her eyes open, her mind providing dreams she cannot have while sleeping. Her fingers are cold against her stomach and she knows Pietro’s touch would be warm warm warm. His mouth would be hot, opening her — her mouth, her legs — and she feels hot inside, her body responds to every thought of Pietro with her. Inside her. His fingers are long and her legs are apart. He would marvel at her wetness the way she does it now, as she pushes her fingers in, arches her back, mouth falling open. Lorna is undecided if he would like her breasts, like some men seem to focus or enjoy, but wishes Pietro would like her taste. The movement of fingers is slow in ways Pietro would never be, unless she wanted. She pants, she moves, she trembles and wishes she could come apart under Pietro, watching those eyes fill with something other than regret, sadness and anger. Knows she will, eventually. She has to_ )

Pietro is pushed to marry and Wanda is pushed to show up more. Lorna is pushed to do everything she pleases and all she wants is to scream. Father controls His twins like puppets, but doesn’t bother with her. Lorna is youthful and Lorna is influence, but Lorna is never serious. She is stronger than Pietro, everyone knows this, but Pietro has a future that has been traced ever since Father told them they were His children. And so He urges His heir to marry, marry Queen Ororo or Princess Crystal and all Lorna has to do is be herself and to do whatever she wants. But she, she wants a chance, like Cinderella had it: she wants to go to the ball and present herself as a candidate for the heart of the prince; dance with him and leave behind her heart in the form of a shoe. Lorna wonders what Father would tell her if she confessed Him this particular dream. This particular want.

( _Magneto prefers Pietro. He is kind to Lorna, always kind, but he sees in Pietro a heir, a leader and tries to shape him to be one. Lorna sees the way he tries to take every little thing that makes Pietro good and Lorna wishes she were more intimate with Magneto to tell him to stop. To tell him she likes Pietro the way he is and kindness towards stranger and humans does not deserve to be destroyed. She imagines saying him those things and then convincing Pietro to run away with her, after Magneto tells her to shut up or threatens her. To live in hiding but in happiness, in modesty and in secret. Green hair and white locks. Green eyes. Smiles that show teeth and smirks that are combined with lifts of eyebrows. But Lorna is a battle cry and Pietro is a battle horse and together they destroy this world to make it anew_ )

Pietro does not give himself the luxury of lovers. Wanda does not show need for men. Father is a mystery, but their maids always change, so perhaps He is a mystery that is already solved. There are men in Lorna’s bed when she goes to sleep, but never when she wakes up. They all have the same face. The people like the fact she is progressive, that she is not afraid to sleep with men, and she addresses this after being questioned about her private life. Women are sexual beings and women should not be shamed for liking sex. Women deserve to be happy and women deserve to have sex. Men are being sexist pigs and men do not have a say in what women do and what women choose to do. Father says nothing of her escapades and His favoritism tastes like apathy. Wanda is glad for her and thanks Lorna for her messages. Pietro worries for her and reminds her that, if anything happens, he will be there to kill the man who hurts her. Lorna sees only one face in all these partners; in all this darkness.

( _Carol Danvers has the hair Lorna had before her powers. Blond and medium sized, making her look prettier than she truly is. But Pietro has Danvers in his arms and he is just a blur as he leads her away from the destroyed helicarrier and onto firm land. Lorna is fast but not enough and she sees him in front of her, passing through trees and people. Pietro's feet never falter. He always seems to know where to go. Lorna just watches, mesmerized, like every other person that has ever seen Pietro Maximoff run with his full speed. His arms are strong and they must be soothing, because Danvers does not look afraid as they stop. She smiles at Pietro and he smirks back at her and Lorna, oh Lorna, Lorna is jealous. It is time for her to tell him the truth she has hidden in every touch and every joke and every look and every smile she has ever given him_ )

Father is rage. Wanda is secure. Pietro is running. Lorna tries and tries to fight, but she is confused. She sees friends and servants and fellow mutants fighting them, claiming something her brain does not comprehend. They cannot change reality, nobody can. They fought for this future and now people are claiming it is not true. Lorna wants to understand, but she wants even more to protect Father and back Pietro up, who is being called over and over again by their enemies to wake the _fuck_ up, Pietro, _wake up_. Pietro. But he is awake, he is awake until Father falls to His knees and then Father is _pure rage_ and screams and metal bending everywhere. And Lorna is helpless, Lorna is His favorite, Lorna cannot do anything as He charges against His heir. Pietro. She notices she never called him _brother,_ only has called him love. And Lorna is stronger than him, but not enough to stop Him. Nobody is. Then Pietro is awake no more. Pietro.

( _When Magneto tells the truth, she does not understand. Her ears do not capture the sound of his voice, only Pietro’s and by then she is already in denial and turning away. He should have told them before, both Pietro and Lorna insist, before they storm out of the room, out of the fight, out of Magneto's life. They do not part ways and Lorna’s steps grow heavier and heavier. His back is a vision for her eyes. However, before, it was security and a desire to not see it so much — to be by his side and not behind him. Now it is forbidden fruit, sour and heavy in her tongue as she tastes it. Cold irony and a memory of Sundays at the church._ Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. _He takes her far away from there and they both sleep in the first empty house they find. They do not speak until Pietro tells her he is not mad. At her. In fact, he feels proud, he feels happy that she is his sister. Though it should have not been a secret. Lorna agrees. She should’ve known from the beginning, because now she is trapped in feelings that will never be. The war is won and her heart is broken_ )

Father is nowhere. Wanda is a name she ignores. Pietro is not in her mind. Lorna looks herself in the mirror and searches in her face for _the_ change. She feels drained, exhausted, empty. The magnetism, that pull in the back of her mind that tickled her fingertips and made every step of hers stronger, is gone. Lorna looks at herself and sees the same thing she saw every morning before this one and then tries to understand why she feels so different. Why she feels so powerless. Why she is not herself anymore.

( _Magneto becomes a name, Wanda becomes a curse, Pietro becomes_ something _. At the very mention of his name she becomes more alert, her body becomes anxious, her heart becomes heavier. But Lorna does not remember, only knows that every time she says_ brother _she feels like crying_ )

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ - After me, the flood.
> 
> This is an amazing ship, my God. I love these two so much, I can't believe it took me so long to write with them (together)! Also, yes, I love Carol/Pietro too.
> 
> **Edit:** I did a feel modifications because I noticed some mistakes, but also changed a few sentences and put some others. Nothing much :)


End file.
